


Hawaiian Honeymoon

by Kongzilla99



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99
Relationships: Ann Possible/Shego
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hawaiian Honeymoon

Ann and Shego are in the third day of there honeymoon on Oahu Island, Hawaii. They decide to go to Polo Beach a popular nudist attraction. We see Shego doing some sunbathing whilst Ann has gone to get some ice cream for them. “Okay Shego, I've got our ice creams.” Says Ann, as she arrive however one of the scoops falls off the cone and straight onto Shego's bare butt. “GAHH!!!” Shego shouts in surprise “Ann that's cold!” Ann, having trouble keeping herself from laughing, relies “Oops, Sorry Shego”.


End file.
